Esperando por ti
by Niveneh
Summary: Pensamientos de Shunrei, quien se encuentra triste porque Shiryu debe partir a combatir otra vez. Hades Spoilers


**Esperando por ti. **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

Observé luz en tu habitación, por lo que me atreví a entrar en ella. Al principio me sorprendió mucho al encontrarte dormido, pero pensándolo bien, no sé de qué me asombro, has estado entrenando arduamente durante todo el día, es natural que estés exhausto.

Sé muy bien lo que te espera, crees que no me doy cuenta, que soy sorda y no escucho tus conversaciones clandestinas con el maestro Dohko; lo que hablan cuando creen que yo estoy muy ocupada con la cocina o con las tareas de la casa.

_"Algo se acerca Shiryu, puedo sentirlo…"_

_"¿De qué se trata esta vez, Maestro?"_

_"No estoy muy seguro Shiryu…"_

_"Maestro, por favor, no me mienta"_

_"No deseo hablar hasta que confirme mis sospechas"_

_"¿Tan grave es?"_

_"Tal vez…"_

_"…"_

_"Por lo pronto es mejor que empecemos a entrenar, Shiryu, porque si mis sospechas son ciertas, deberás estar más preparado que nunca"_

Sus voces aún resuenan en mi cabeza, se clavan cual dagas en mi corazón, quien ya está cansado de siempre terminar destrozado.

Siempre que me miras, yo te sonrío, cuando regresas cansado y lastimado de tus entrenamientos, yo simplemente guardo silencio y te sonrío. Siempre en silencio, callándome todo lo que siento para mí. Nunca te he pedido nada, sé que tu responsabilidad siempre estará por encima de todo, que es tu destino. Es por ello que cierro mis labios, los uso solamente para dedicarte sonrisas de apoyo, para que sepas que estoy aquí, a tu lado.

Pero ahora que contemplo tu rostro dormido, luces tan frágil, tan voluble. Ahora que te veo dormir plácidamente, me preguntó por qué siempre el destino te separa de mí. Cuando regresas de tus batallas, lleno de heridas y cicatrices, lloro de felicidad porque has vuelto con vida. Porque has regresado a mí. Y cada vez que se avecina una nueva lucha, rezo por ti, porque nuevamente el destino te traiga a salvo a casa. Pensé que aquella batalla era la última, ¡qué ingenua soy! Esto jamás acabará, después de todo, naciste para servir a tu Diosa. Le has jurado lealtad hasta la muerte, y eso me asusta.

En un acto impulsivo, me acuesto a tu lado, mientras continúo contemplándote dormido. Tu rostro luce apacible, seguramente tienes un sueño agradable. ¿Soñarás conmigo alguna vez? Quisiera creer que sí, además, no soy egoísta ni caprichosa, no pido que pienses todo el tiempo en mí, me conformo con que alguna vez me dediques un pensamiento.

Mi querido Shiryu ¿Por qué no puedes, por una vez, quedarte a mi lado? ¿No puedes olvidarte por una vez de los demás y sólo pensar en ti? He sido tan feliz en estos meses, a tu lado, que ya no deseo compartirte más. No deseo que Atenea te arranque de mi lado, quiero que te quedes aquí en Rozan, conmigo.

Curioso, dije que no era egoísta. Sin embargo, algunas veces se debe pensar en uno mismo, de lo contrario sería imposible alcanzar la felicidad plena. ¿Por qué no puedes tú hacer aquello, Shiryu? ¿Por qué siempre me dejas sola, permaneciendo en vela todas las noches, rezando por tu bienestar?

Sentí la vista nublada, ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera empezado a llorar antes. Últimamente me he convertido en una total llorona. Por supuesto, jamás lo has notado, procuro que nunca me veas llorando; no deseo anotarte una preocupación más en tu lista, no sería justo. Pero sí, ahora que estás dormido, puedo confesártelo abiertamente, lloro todas las noches por ti. Temo por ti, me preocupo… lo único que realmente quiero es que seamos felices juntos, pero al parecer yo no aparezco por ningún lado en tu destino.

Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a esto: vagos momentos de felicidad y tranquilidad, una nube negra amenace el horizonte, que partas a una batalla, regreses maltrecho y lastimado… para que luego el ciclo se repita una y otra vez.

Empezaste a moverte, quizás tenías el sueño demasiado liviano y mis sollozos te han despertado. Te moviste de lado y abriste tus ojos, sentí un vacío en el estómago. Aunque pareciera que estuvieras mirándome con fijación, esos ojos estaban vacíos. Tus pupilas han perdido el brillo, y todo gracias a esas interminables batallas, me duele pensar que nunca más me veré reflejada en ese par de ojos azules que tanto me gustan.

-Shunrei…- murmuras, esbozando una débil sonrisa- ¿ocurre…?-

Coloqué mi dedo índice sobre tus labios, mientras me acurrucaba a tu lado.

-No te preocupes, descansa- sonreí, al sentir tus labios sobre mi frente, una cálida sensación recorrió mi cuerpo- yo velaré tu sueño…-

---

Apenas y puedo procesar todo lo que ha ocurrido. Han llegado unos hombres, y de la nada han arremetido contra ti. Empezaron a hablar acerca de la lealtad hacia su señor, que si el mal ha renacido, algo sobre Hades. No te ha costado mucho trabajo dejarlos fuera de combate…

… pero se ha cumplido mi mayor temor.

Ahora tienes que irte. Me sonríes débilmente, yo intento hacer lo mismo, entonces miro tus ojos. Tus pálidos ojos… su brillo se ha ido. Te han arrebatado eso en una de tus tantas batallas. ¿De qué otra cosa te privarán? ¿Atena no está contenta ya? ¿No estará satisfecha? Haz combatido tantas veces por ella… si no vas esta vez, estoy segura no se enojará.

-Shunrei…- he escuchado ese tono tantas veces. Sentí un hueco en el estómago, mi corazón se encogió. Desvié la mirada, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-No lo digas…- espeté, asustada y llorosa.

-Tengo que irme…- con esas tres palabras mis sueños de una vida tranquila a tu lado, se han esfumado. Una vez más, se repite este ciclo interminable. Pensaba que mi corazón no lo soportaría de nuevo, pero al parecer con el pasar de los años se ha vuelto más fuerte.

-Lo siento…- escuché tu voz triste, diste un par de pasos hacia mí, pero yo aún no puedo mirarte. Deseo tanto que te quedes a mi lado… estoy tan tentada a abrazarte, a pedirte, a suplicarte que no te vayas de mi lado, que no soporto estar con el alma pendiente de un hilo… preocupada por tu bienestar.

Tus labios nuevamente tocaron mi frente con dulzura, sentí tu mano tocar mi espalda varias veces, como si quisieras transmitirme algo de fortaleza.

-Volveré…- al escuchar aquellas palabras, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Nunca antes me has dicho algo semejante, siempre he tenido que conformarme con verte partir, sin darme mayores explicaciones.

En un movimiento fugaz, uniste nuestros labios, tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar. No pude devolverte el gesto…

Mis rodillas se doblaron, quedando en el suelo, sola… escuchando el sonido de la cascada a mis espaldas. Vi cómo tu silueta lentamente se desvanece entre la niebla.

Te has ido una vez más…

Y sin embargo, ésta vez el sentimiento de desesperación me ahoga el pecho. Ahora una cálida sensación de esperanza me ha envuelto… la tristeza no es tan dura en esta ocasión. Con sólo una palabra me has hecho una promesa, me has dicho que volverás a mi lado; como siempre lo has hecho.

Sí, ahora no hay motivos para llorar, lo único que debo hacer ahora es hacer lo de siempre: esperar.

Porque ahora sé, que no importa el tiempo que te tome, ni importa cuántas batallas nuevas se avecinen… siempre volverás aquí, a Rozan, donde está tu hogar. Donde siempre encontrarás mi sonrisa, mi cálido abrazo… porque sabes que nunca me iré de aquí. Después de todo, soy quién siempre estará esperando por ti.

**FIN**

**---**

**Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo acerca de esta parejita. Shunrei se me hace demasiado linda, y sé que es la pareja perfecta para Shiryu, después de todo como dice este fanfic, creo que es la única mujer dispuesta a esperar por él toda la vida, jeje. **

**Sé que el nombre de Shunrei en chino no es así… (lleva una "L", pero como los japo no tienen esta letra en su alfabeto) pero la verdad no tenía ganas de poner las ovas de Hades para ver cómo es que se escribe, lo dejo con el nombre que le dieron aquí en Latinoamérica. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya era hora que volviera a escribir algo de Saint Seiya. **

**Para contacto, comentarios o lo que sea (menos SPAM) meikowings.distant-sky.org **


End file.
